


Nair

by lily_zen



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how does Yukimura get his legs so smooth? The cast discusses it on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nair

Nair

 

Genre: humor, parody, one-shot

Rating: PG

By: Lily Zen

 

It was a bright, sunny day in Samurai Land (aka. on the set). Filming was done for the day, but still some of the cast was hanging around afterwards. In Kyo's dressing room (naturally, as he is the star, therefore has a vastly larger room than the others) they sprawled, enjoying each other's company with a camaraderie never caught on camera.

 

"...so then Shinrei wound up with his head under Akari's skirt! You should've seen his face! He looked like he was about to pass out from shock!" Botenmaru explained, describing Shinrei's first encounter with the crossdresser. The entire room erupted into laughter while Shinrei sat, red-faced and not amused at all. "Oh cheer up, Rei-Rei," Hotaru called, patting the young man on the back. Shinrei, true to character, snarled unappreciatively.

 

"Speaking of feminine habits, you know, Yukimura, I've been meaning to ask you," Akari began, "How do you get your legs so smooth? You don't wax, do you? I mean, I've always been kind of jealous..."

 

"Oh," Yukimura smiled stunningly, "Why I just use Nair! It works wonders! You should all try it! I mean...omigod, it's just fantastic! Ooooh, I know! We can have a Nair Party at my house!!" Yukimura continued to babble on, unawares of Akari's rapt attention and (more importantly) everyone else sweatdropping immensely. "Kyo, you should really try it! I mean, how can you live like that? What do you say, Kyo?"

 

Kyo blinked, his face expressionless except for the telltale sweatmark on his forehead. "Um...no."

 

"I will!" Akari cried.

 

# Epilogue

 

"Wow Akari, I can't believe you've never used Nair before!" Yukimura cried as he sat in a chair, his pet Saizo kneeling and applying the noxious concoction to his legs.

 

"No, I never really thought about it before. I always just waxed or shaved," Akari replied, smoothing the pinkish substance onto his own legs.

 

"Waxing is so invasive and painful, and really...shaving? Akari you should know better," Yukimura scolded, "Really, Nair's the only way to go for silky smooth legs." Emphatic nodding from Akari. "Yes, I realize the error of my ways now, Yukimura-Nair-guru-sama."

 

"That's right, repent and see the light, my child."

 

A ringing of the doorbell.

 

Yukimura sprang up to answer it, almost tripping over his pet. Flinging open the door, he tried to lean sexily against the door jamb. (Hard to be sexy when your legs are covered in pink goop.)

 

"Kyo, how nice of you to come!"

 

\--FIN--

 


End file.
